


New York, New York

by Mustachebabs



Series: Silas Confidential [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Carmilla finally goes to New York. Takes place after the end of the series and the movie.





	New York, New York

This place had been Carmilla’s dream. At least, in a different life, that’s what those memories felt like nowadays. What had then been the perfect escape from a stifling life, now was a tour de force through the sights in New York City.

Laura had created them quite an itinerary. It wasn’t even noon yet and they’d already made their way to Bowling Green. The weather was clear today and you could see the Statue of Liberty across the water nicely.

Back then, it would have been one of the first sights she would have seen with Elle. A whole different life, certainly…

“… Earth to Carm.” Laura was waving her hand in front of Carmilla’s face.

“What’s up, Cupcake?” Carmilla blinks, turning away from the view and looking at her girlfriend.

“Do you want a hot dog?” Laura points over her shoulder at the street cart.

“Mystery meat in mystery water? How gourmet, Hollis.”

Laura elbows her, though they both smile at each other.

“I’m gonna get one then, you sure you’re okay? You seemed a little distant a moment ago.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Carmilla assures with a nod.

With another smile, Laura nods too and gets up from the bench, heading towards the cart.

Carmilla didn’t have anything to say, it was just strange to be here. Overwriting associations with a given place was easier said than done. Maybe by the time they made it to Central Park Carmilla would be able to leave behind what could have been and look forward to what can be.


End file.
